1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device suitable for application to a television receiver, a display for a computer, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been various forms of casings forming a television receiver in the past. Various television receivers using a thin display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or the like, in particular, have recently spread, which receivers have a smaller thickness than television receivers using existing cathode-ray tubes.
FIG. 8 is a diagram showing an example of a display device using an existing liquid crystal display panel.
The display device of FIG. 8 is an example of a laptop personal computer device. The personal computer device 10 has a first casing 11 and a second casing 12 connected to each other in such a manner as to be able to be opened or closed freely. A keyboard and the like are arranged on the first casing 11 side. A liquid crystal display panel 13 is disposed on the second casing 12 side. In addition, two speakers 15 are disposed in an upper part of the first casing 11.
The speakers 15 are disposed on the first casing 11 side as shown in FIG. 8 because the first casing 11 has more installation space to spare than the second casing 12 in which the display panel 13 is disposed. The second casing 12 is not suitable for the disposition of speakers because of a relatively small thickness of the second casing 12, and the relatively large display panel disposed in the second casing 12 also makes it difficult to install speakers in the second casing 12.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-281576 (FIG. 4) discloses an example of a display device having this kind of configuration.